Nuevo hábito
by XAlxX
Summary: Los hombros de Kagome se relajaron, y se tomó un momento para sentirse menos mal.—...Vale. —¿Segura?—él se sorprendió.—Aún si no me acostumbro, lo seguirías haciendo; así que aún si no tú te acostumbras,seguiré con mi nuevo hábito.


¡Buenas! :) , aquí algo muy, muy reciente.

_Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto/malas palabras. _

_Rating: M_

Espero disfruten la lectura (ruego no aburrirles):

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. 

* * *

**NUEVO HABITO**

—¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de ahí!

Ella supo que cautelosamente escaparía de todo, bueno..._de él_.

Giró su cuerpo en un ángulo menor y casi se propuso ni respirar. Era difícil hacer cosas como esas, prácticamente era como pretender detener el latido del corazón. Ella pensó en eso, pero estaba muy fuera de su alcance. Que lástima no ser de barro, o estar muerta en esos momentos.

Repasando todo lo de antes; él había salido disparado para encontrar algún indicio del fragmento que _ella_ le advirtió. Si, ella...esa otra 'ella'.

Había sido un encuentro interesante, mientras Sango marchaba hacía donde creía estaba su hermano menor y Miroku persistía en la idea de que todo el grupo le siguiera, Inuyasha actuó extraño; pensativo -no era normal-. Pero_ ¡oh! _Ella apenas dirigió sus pupilas al horizonte, con el cuerpo tenso sobre la espalda del hanyou...y la contempló ahí parada. Con su perfecta postura, con su perfecto cabello; con mirada perfecta. Y toda su jodida perfección de siempre.

_"Es un fragmento, no el de Kohaku. Y Naraku está cerca de el"_

_¿Pero qué me ha pasado_?, era una pregunta excelente. Ella no había sentido nada por estar tan al pendiente de esas dos personas que ahora se miraban como idos. Se sintió humillada; y muy ofendida. No había sentido la presencia del fragmento, Kikyo sí; Ella no supo reaccionar, Kikyo sí. Y por supuesto, con Inuyasha y Kikyo mirándose como si no se hubiesen visto en mil años...mucho más desagradable todo.

Pero, fijándose en asuntos emocionales más importantes, se centró en su amiga la exterminadora.

—¿Sango?—llamándole con una fingida seguridad, Sango la miró perturbada—Iré contigo; busquemos a Kohaku.

Miroku estuvo de acuerdo. Todos los demás la miraron como tontos -no, Kikyo no-.

Y mientras, Inuyasha quiso jugar a hacer un remake del pasado; Tomó a Kikyo en su espalda y se dirigieron hacia el fragmento que no era de Kohaku, y que había jalado a otra dirección. Ellos solos.

¿Tendría Kagome que confiar?_ Sí, no hay de otra._

Igual y no le quitaba lo mal que el hanyou se había visto haciendo algo como eso; dejando a su compañera-amiga en un momento importante y correr con su antigua novia hacia quien sabe donde para conseguir un _estúpido_ fragmento.

Luego de que Sango consiguiera sacar, por unos cuantos segundos, a Kohaku del control de Naraku, éste volvió a escapar; y Sango a lamentar su derrota. Entonces pasó: Miroku abrazó a la exterminadora de esa manera...la misma de la que Inuyasha la abrazaba a ella a veces.

Fue un porrazo sonreír por ello, y luego verlo llegar con otra mujer en su espalda.

—Llegamos tarde...no pudimos conseguir nada—dijo él.

—Naraku tiene otro fragmento; está cerca de reunir todos los pedazos—agregó la no viva.

_¿Y eso a mí que me importa?_, pensó Kagome.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?—Sango fruncía el ceño. Ella no podía fingir.

Inuyasha se vio tenso, pero Kikyo no cambió la expresión ni una pizca.

¿Qué había pasado? Kagome no quiso imaginar lo peor; elegía ser optimista.

—No hemos tardado tanto.

—Sí, lo han hecho—refutó Miroku.

—Déjenlos.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Kagome como tontos. Incluso un poco la mismísima Kikyo.

—Si tardaron o no, es cosa suya—Con esa conclusión, Kikyo se marchó sin decir nada.

E Inuyasha salió atrás de ella_._

Éste era el escenario: en segundo lugar estaba ella. Primero, él seguía a Kikyo, quién se marchaba de su lado, dejando muy en claro que no quería su compañía, y luego la perseguía a ella, quién huía porque él parecía preferir estar con su ex chica.

Era un asunto ya de vergüenza.

Kagome aguantaba el abandono. No la humillación.

—¡Estás aquí!

La chica se vio sorprendida. Respiró y tragó duro…_Quién sabe hace cuanto que la miraba. _

Se pidió a sí misma serenidad. "_¡Finge ser Kikyo, finge ser Kikyo!"_

—Ah, hola—saludó simple.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja curiosa.

—No actúes como si nada pasara.

—¿No es justo así como actúas tú?

Inuyasha dijo que no, por supuesto. Y Kagome le mandó a freír espárragos. Para ella la negación resultaba ya demasiado cínica, e Inuyasha con su lindo rostro de guapo-pero-mentiroso no lucía mejor.

—No seas niña…—Tomó del brazo a la muchacha de mirada esquiva, y la acercó para examinar. Extraño era hacerlo, pero no desagradable—volvamos a la aldea.

—Jódete.

Él oscureció el rostro.

—Tú no dices groserías.

—Pues ahora sí.

—Luces mal diciéndolas—Inuyasha refutó entre dientes, muy disgustado.

—Tú luces mal persiguiéndola como si fueras su perrito.

—¡Sólo le pregunté si estaba bien!—confesó cansado —recibió un golpe de Naraku en la mañana.

"_Oh..."_ Se sintió mal, muy perversa. Por sus palabras egoístas; sus celos y todo lo demás...cuando Kikyo había peligrado en batalla.

—...Ella... —se sonrojó—ella ¿está bien?

Inuyasha parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¡Increíble! ella te pone mal, y ¿aún así te preocupas por su estado?"—_Kagome es rara_.

Kagome tergiversó el entrecejo.

—No soy tan hija de puta, Inuyasha.

—_Deja-las-groserías_.

—¡Acostúmbrate a oírlas!

—¡Acostúmbrate a que siga cuidando de Kikyo!—contraatacó.

_Ouch, _se quejó la mente de la muchacha.

_Golpe bajo + defensa baja= dolor al cuadrado._

Los hombros de Kagome se relajaron, y se tomó un momento para sentirse menos mal.

—...Vale.

—¿Segura?—él se sorprendió.

—Aún si no me acostumbro, lo seguirías haciendo; así que aún si no tú te acostumbras, seguiré con mi nuevo hábito: decir tacos.

—Eres irritante, mujer—sonrió.

—También tú.

—Vamos ya—la tomó—la noche está fría, no quiero que te enfermes.

Y como siempre, él arrancaba de los momentos malos un perfecto minuto para ponerla nerviosa. Colocó su Aori alrededor del cuerpo de ella y la rodeó con el brazo derecho por los hombros.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó.

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

—....Sí—ella sonrió—Lo sé.

* * *

N/A: Pues…no tenía mucho que hacer Dx y se me ocurrió esto, la verdad no me convence...mi narración. Y tampoco me parece muy original (he leído cosas como estas en muchos lados), pero pues…le daré oportunidad, no está de más hacerlo, creo.

_(Decir "Tacos"…es como un sinónimo de 'groserías',…por si algunos no sabían –yo hace poco no tenía idea-)_

Recibo con todo gusto cualquier review.

Buen día y nos leemos pronto :D


End file.
